Dedicándome a Ti
by Asaki90
Summary: Desde entonces te he estado cuidando. Han pasado cerca de 8 meses desde que decidí mudarme a la casa de verano contigo para dedicarme plenamente a cuidarte. (Viñetas Punto de vista de Saori. Basado en la película Tenkai Hen Overture)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

******DEDICANDOME A TI**

**Prólogo**

El cielo de azul acuoso se funde entre el paisaje de las montañas a lo lejos y el viento mece perezoso mi cabello.

Me encuentro afuera de mi casa de verano, arropada entre bosques y silencio. Apoyo las manos en el barandal hecho de madera lo que me permite observar el vivido paisaje por un momento, antes de abrir mi pequeño cuaderno.

Suspiro igual que cada vez que me dispongo a escribir lo que siento. Siempre es así… Recordar aquellos acontecimientos siempre es… muy doloroso.

_Los recuerdos de la batalla contra Hades son huellas latentes en mi corazón. Aún no puedo pensar en lo que vivimos sin ponerme a llorar de un momento a otro._

_Aunque sé que debo ser fuerte. _

_Es muy difícil para mí, Seiya, recordar cómo me defendiste aquella vez al interponer tu cuerpo entre Hades y yo… para así recibir el filo de la espada del Dios de la muerte en tú pecho._

_Recuerdo haber sentido cómo te desvanecías en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Me sentía impotente…_

_Tan rápido como salimos del inframundo y volvimos a la tierra te llevamos a la fundación para que recibieras atención médica. Los pronósticos que recibimos no fueron los mejores; los doctores dijeron que tu situación era muy delicada y que quizás no sobrevivirías. _

_Recé muchísimo aquel día para que volvieras conmigo y todos tus amigos que te esperaban al igual que yo. No podía concebir que quizás no volviera a ver tu sonrisa contagiosa… y que no podría mirar tus castaños ojos nunca más. _

_Contra todo pronóstico, pasaste la primer noche, la segunda… la tercera, y esa noche cuando pensamos que en cualquier momento despertarías de tu letargo caíste en un estado de vegetación._

_Desde entonces te he estado cuidando. Han pasado cerca de 8 meses desde que decidí mudarme a la casa de verano contigo para dedicarme plenamente a cuidarte._

_Los doctores dijeron que vivirías el resto de tu vida así, sin poder hablar ni moverte, sin ver. A pesar de eso, de que te encuentras en un lugar apartado y diferente al mío sé que me escuchas; por eso te hablo mucho, te leo y platico contigo aunque no reciba respuesta de tú parte. _

_No he perdido la fe ni un día, sé que vas a despertar; y cuando lo hagas, seré la primera quien te vea volver._

_Casi todas las tardes me siento a tu lado y escribo lo que nos ha pasado a lo largo del día; o más bien, lo que yo he hecho estando contigo, y todo lo que siento en el momento pero que me callo porque podrías escucharlo._

_La verdad no sé si sirva de algo todo esto que narro en mi pequeño cuaderno, pero me da mucho consuelo… y me ayuda a seguir adelante. _

_De lo que si estoy segura, es de que esto se quedará en el baúl de los recuerdos el día que despiertes, porque sé que me acobardaré y no permitiré que esto llegue a tus manos y lo leas._

* * *

**Princesa: **Hey hey! que onda gente? Bueno he de decir que esta idea se me ocurrió a mi durante un viaje y por la imagen que ven del fic *o* y deben saber que no suelo tomar la iniciativa muy seguido asi que Suki tiene que aprovecharme. Esperamos terminar nuestra otra historia pronto pero ¿A caso esto no es típico? digo a quién no le ha pasado que tiene una historia sin terminar y de repente le viene la inspiración con otra cosa. Felices fiestas!

**Suki:** Oh si, mátenos, tenemos "Sueños Deseados" sin acabar y ahora a la mangosta, es decir, a la Princesa se le ocurre otra cosa y terminamos publicándola xD. ¿Qué decirles chicos? Tiene mucho poder sobre mí, más cuando es ella la que tiene la iniciativa con estos de los fanfics. Esperamos realmente que les guste, serán cosas chiquitas como para que no mueran en la espera de nuestros demás historias. En fin. Felices fiestas mis queridos lectores. Les deseo un próspero año nuevo, ¡saludos!


	2. Leve Apretón

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**_Capitulo 1: _**_Leve apretón._

_Te llevo afuera de la casa para que puedas sentir la brisa tan agradable que corre esta tarde. Coloco mi silla junto a ti y tomo tu mano con fuerza. _

_— _¡Qué bonito está el día! ¿No crees Seiya?_ —te pregunto con alegría al sentir como el viento nos revuelve el cabello. Cuando para la brisa paso mi mano sobre tu cabeza para acomodar tus mechones y me doy cuenta que el cabello se te está poniendo largo, así que prometo que nada más crezca otro poco me encargaré de cortarlo._

_Permanezco de la mano contigo observando el paisaje del lago, hasta que de pronto me parece sentir como aprietas débilmente mis dedos… _

_Giro bruscamente para verte pero tu semblante es el mismo de siempre, quieto en tu silla de ruedas. Sonrío loca de la emoción y las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas. _

_Ese leve apretón, incrementa mis esperanzas._

* * *

**Princesa: **¡Esperen las demás viñetas/drabbles pronto! :3

**Suki: **Ay Princesa, ¡QUÉ PARCA! Bueno, esperamos que estas pequeñas viñetas/drabbles les gusten. Esperamos sean de su agrado. Pronto subiremos el próximo capítulo de "Sueños Deseados", estamos trabajando en una buena continuación -ríe-. Bueno, gracias por leer estas locuras.

.

.

.

**_Asaki90, presen_****_tó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Frazada

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**_Capítulo 2: Frazada._**

_— _Buenos días Seiya_ —te saludo mientras entro a tu habitación y abro las cortinas de la ventana que da al jardín. Remuevo con cuidado las sábanas que te cobijan. Trato de incorporarte para poder pasarte a la silla de ruedas y a pesar de que ya lo he hecho muchas veces sigue dándome trabajo._

_Todos los días esto se convierte en una verdadera hazaña para mí, aunque la verdad no me arrepiento. _

_En primera instancia, cuando anuncié que me mudaría aquí contigo Tatsumi se ofreció a venir con nosotros y ayudar en tu cuidado… a lo cual me negué, ya que le dije que contaba con él para mantener la mansión Kido en orden y dirigir la fundación. Así que mi mayordomo no tuvo opción y desistió de la idea. _

_Con algo de esfuerzo logro colocarte en la silla. Me dirijo al armario y saco una manta gruesa color café, la cual coloco sobre tus piernas. Hace tiempo descubrí que las manos se te ponían frías, así que las mantengo calientitas metiéndolas debajo de la frazada._

_— _Veamos qué podemos hacer de desayunar_ —te digo comenzando a empujar la silla de ruedas—. _Quizás hoy puedas acompañarme a plantar unas cuantas flores. ¿Te gustaría?

_— _Me encantaría_ —escucho tu voz responder imaginariamente en mi cabeza._

* * *

**Princesa: **Helloo! :) la viñeta de cada semana puntualita el día de hoy. Espero que les estén gustando, les agradecemos mucho sus comentarios, siempre nos alegra recibir comentarios pronto los contestaremos. Que disfruten este apso de tiempo en donde están ubicadas las viñetas porque hay mucha tela de donde cortar ¿o no? Saludos.

**Suki: **Todo lo que Princesa diga está súper y de hecho me pondré a escribir mucho más porque ya me pasé de explotadora con la pobre. ***(Juju Suki me dejó publicar porque se fue a descansar sé que va a matarme cuando vea su comentario xD Atte: Princesa)**

.

.

.

**_Asaki90, presen_****_tó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	4. Corte de Cabello

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**Capítulo 3: Corte de cabello.**

_Inevitablemente te creció el cabello, más rápido de lo que esperaba así que puse manos a la obra. _

_Nunca le había cortado el cabello a alguien por lo que tuve miedo de dejarte sin nada. Pasé cerca de media hora estudiando lo que iba a hacer antes de atreverme a dar el primer tijerazo, y confesaré que después del primer mechón que corté la cosa se hizo más sencilla._

_Terminé rápido, sacudí el resto de cabello de tus hombros y me senté frente a ti para observar cómo habías quedado. _

_— _Apuesto_ —pensé. Sí, no hay otra palabra para describirte. Si pudieras verme te reirías de mí por lo roja que se me ha puesto la cara._

_Ese corte, te sienta muy bien._

* * *

**Princesa: **Lunes de nueva viñeta :) uju! las viñetas por si no se han dado cuenta (La única que o se ha dado cuenta soy yo pero síganme la corriente) van a ser semanales :3 y esperamos hacer varias. Me da ternura de imaginarlos en las situaciones en las que los hemos puesto, y de que Saori le corte el cabello a Seiya aww, aunque la condición en la que está es muy triste el hecho de que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos de esa forma es divino. Espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí está el también capítulo 4 de Dedicándome a ti. Que coincidencia, ¿no? Que los dos fics se actualicen con el cuarto capítulo –risas-. Bueno, ya tengo mi laptop con mi Microsoft Word, así que ya podré ayudarle a Princesa con este, que ella se chutó casi solita los otros tres, yo le ayudé con los nombres y unas que otras cositas, pero ya sabes esos sólo son detalles jeje. En fin, espérenos el próximo lunes con el quinto capítulo… ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

**_Asaki90, presen_****_tó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	5. Hora del Baño

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**Capitulo 4: Hora del Baño.**

_La primera noche que llegamos te di un paseo por toda la casa para que pudieras conocer nuestro nuevo hogar. Se fue haciendo tarde y supe que no podía postergar más lo que había pasado por mi mente desde el día en que decidí que nos mudaríamos aquí._

_En ese punto me recriminé el haber rechazado la oferta de Tatsumi de venir con nosotros para ayudar en tu cuidado. No me quedaba de otra así que tomé aire tratando de calmar mis nervios. Como Diosa sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparme ya que consideraba tener madures ante el asunto sin embargo lo que realmente me preocupaba era que desde hacía tiempo te había dejado de ver como sólo el Caballero de Pegaso._

_Confieso que me sonrojé nada más verte desnudo y el corazón me latió con violencia durante todo tú baño. Nunca había hecho nada parecido con nadie y a pesar de lo vergonzosa que llegó a ser la situación nunca te vi con morbo._

— Bien Seiya, ¿estás listo? —te pregunto mientras acarreo tu silla de ruedas hasta la ducha.

Tu semblante es el de siempre, con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar invisible para mi. Me limito a sonreír y tomo aire mientras abro el grifo de la bañera.

— Es hora del baño.

* * *

**Princesa: **¿Que dijeron? estas mujeres ya no publicaron (Yo también lo pensé pero ya ven la madrugada da inspiración) bueno oficialmente ya es martes pero aquí esta la viñeta semanal. Ok se tocó este tema porque era obvio que sucedía sino ¿Cómo? pero me gusta pensar que Saori lejos de tomárselo como algo morboso y sexual lo vio de forma natural aunque en estos días pocas personas se lo tomen así. Pero bueeeno, nos vemos el próximo lunes, espero les guste :D ¡Yey!**  
**

**Suki: **Bueno, de nueva cuenta no hice mucho, sólo hice una pequeña revisión, pero es que... Wah, entiendanme, soy un desastre para los drabbles o viñetas xD. Si con un one-shot batallo, imaginense con esto. En fin. Esperamos que les haya gustado, todo el crédito a la señorita Princesa, please :D. Los quiero~

.

.

**_Asaki90, presen_****_tó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	6. Después del baño

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo 5: **Después del baño

Finalmente terminé de ducharte, y he de decir que aunque ya llevo haciendo esto durante algún tiempo… aún no termino de acostumbrarme. Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata desenfrenado, y es por eso que he llegado al punto de tener que vendarme los ojos para darte aunque sea un poco de privacidad y quitarme a mí un poco la vergüenza.

Pero eso poco ayuda, ya que mis manos recorren tu espalda y parte de tu cuerpo al enjabonarlo, y es inevitable que tu imagen aparezca en mi mente.

Cuando al fin termino de ducharte de alguna forma logro secarte y ponerte la bata de baño para poder sujetarte mejor y llevarte a tu habitación. Me quito la venda de los ojos y te abrazo por detrás para jalarte.

Batallando un poco logré dejarte recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

— Listo… —susurro algo cansada—, ya estás en cama…

Ahora viene otro reto con el cual siempre tengo que lidiar: Vestirte.

Vuelvo a colocarme la venda en los ojos y comienzo a tantear en la cama en donde dejé tu ropa.

Finalmente tomó parte de tu ropa, y el calor en mis mejillas vuelve a hacerse presente. Jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer esto, pero eres mi responsabilidad, una que yo desee tomar con todo el cariño del mundo, por lo que no tengo más opción que derrotar obstáculos como estos de vez en cuando.

— Bueno Seiya, aquí vamos —te digo mientras me acerco y comienzo a vestirte.

* * *

**Suki: **La interpretación de algunas cosas en esta viñeta queda a la imaginación del lector xD. Ok, ahora este lo escribí yo solita, dejando descansar por fin un poco a Princesa… de este fic por lo menos, porque del otro si la tengo bien latigueada. En fin, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, y pues muchas gracias a todos los que nos han dejado comentarios sobre esta historia, además de favoritearlo y seguirlo. De momento lo subo así, ya después le diré a Princesa que me pase su comentario y lo edito :').

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	7. Velando tu sueño

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo 6: **Velando tu sueño

Por fin ha llegado la noche, lo que indica que finalmente podemos descansar un poco de las actividades del día. Habiéndote dejado pasar unas cuantas horas al aire libre te adentro en la casa para poder cambiarte a unas ropas más cómodas.

Con esfuerzo te posiciono en la cama y te cambio a las mudas de dormir, una playera blanca y unos pantalones color azul marino, algo relativamente cómodo para que pudieras descansar mejor. Sé que sonará extraño estando tú en el estado en que estás pero, el cuerpo resiente siempre, y es por eso que no puedo permitir que no descanses como debe ser.

Habiéndote acostado y arropado, me tomo la libertad de ayudarte a cerrar tus ojos para que puedas dormir. Arrastro una silla hacia el lado de la cama junto con un libro. Esto era algo que siempre hacía, ya que no había noche en que no velara por tus sueños; además, era algo que me fascinaba hacer.

Antes de sentarme y ponerme a leer, el deseo de tocar nuevamente sus cafés cabellos y acariciarlos vuelve a surgir, y no puedo hacer nada más que seguir lo que mi corazón me dicta. Poso mi mano sobre tu cabeza y la acaricio con cuidado, como si de un niño te tratases…

Un ligero impulso me hace inclinarme hacia ti y te doy un pequeño beso en la frente, algo que jamás había llegado a hacer, pero no sé por qué el verte así me hizo hacerlo.

Me alejo y viéndote con una infinita ternura te digo.

— Buenas noches, Seiya… — te deseo en un susurro. Finalmente tomo asiento y comienzo a leer. Pasaría al menos unas cuantas horas allí a tu lado...

….velando y procurando tus sueños.

* * *

**Suki: **Ok, disculpen que no hayamos subido nada el Lunes pasado, pero, les seré honesta… Traía poca inspiración y la verdad estaba muy cansada. Dirán ustedes, ¿por qué Princesa no subió nada? La respuesta señores, es simple: Quería que yo escribiera xD. Y bueno, de hecho fue hoy mismo que escribí esta viñeta, pero ella no lo sabe x3 –al menos mientras estoy escribiendo esto en Word, cuando se suba a la página se dará cuenta-. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. ¡Gracias por cierto a todos los que nos han dejado un review!

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	8. Una tarde de lluvia

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**Capitulo 8: Una tarde de lluvia.**

El campo nos regala otra tarde de hermoso sol y viento agradable. Empujo tu silla de ruedas hasta el gran lago que se encuentra frente a la casa y una vez que estamos lo suficiente cerca me detengo.

— Bien creo que este lugar es perfecto para descansar un poco, ¿no te parece Seiya? —te pregunto, tú permaneces quieto en tu silla mientras yo me he sentado en el pasto a tú lado.

Después de contemplar el lago por un rato comienzo a cortar flores silvestres para la casa y formo un pequeño ramo.

— Seiya, ¿podrías detenerlas por mi? —coloco las flores sobre la frazada que cubre tus piernas y pongo tus manos sobre el ramo para evitar que se vuelen por el viento—. Ojalá pudieras ver lo hermoso que es este lugar —comento, alzando la vista hacia ti pero luego vuelvo a bajarla—. Sé que te gustaría tanto como a mi —mi voz se quiebra un poco y noto que una lágrima baja por mi mejilla.

Sin que pueda detenerlo, el llanto aparece así que me pongo de pie rápido y comienzo a caminar en dirección opuesta a ti porque no quiero que me veas llorar.

Extraño tanto oír tú voz, ver tú sonrisa, extraño tu protección y tu mano buscando la mía…

Me he alejado lo suficiente y no quiero dejarte solo por mas tiempo así que limpio las lágrimas con mis dedos. Estoy regresando hacia ti cuando descubro que el cielo antes azul se llenado de nubes grises; eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

De pronto frías gotas de lluvia caen con violencia por todo el lugar.

—¡Seiya! —grito aunque no sé por qué ya que tú necesitas de mi ayuda para moverte.

Te alcanzo y comienzo a empujar la silla con todas mis fuerzas, necesito sacarte de inmediato de aquí o puedes enfermar.

Llegamos a la casa, ambos estamos empapados y yo tiemblo del frío así que corro al cuarto por unas toallas. Seco tú cabello y tú cuerpo y hago lo propio conmigo.

— Perdóname por dejarte —comienzo a disculparme—. Por mi culpa te has mojado y puedes enfer… —de pronto me detengo, sorprendida al observarte—. ¿S-Seiya?

Tus labios dibujan una perfecta y visible sonrisa y sorpresivamente tus manos tienen aferradas el ramo de flores que te pedí detuvieras. Es la escena más hermosa que he visto durante mucho tiempo. Sonrío contigo y se me escapan unas cuantas lágrimas, porque esta ha sido una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

* * *

**Princesa: **Yey! Ahora si después de que Suki escribiera sin mi (Yo la obligué moajaja) ya me tocaba seguirle a las viñetas. Me costó inspirarme y pensar como qué, xq ya hemos puesto varias cosas y se me ocurrían las mismas, pero al final creo que ha quedado bonita la viñeta *O* me gustó, está un poco más larga de lo normal pero bueno :) espero les guste nos seguimos leyendo pronto!

**Suki: **Bueno, ahora le tocó a la Princesa escribir. Le quedó muy lindo, ¿a que si? ¿Qué les pareció este cap? ¿Qué tal la acción de Seiya? ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente? =w= Hagan sus apuestas ;D

.

.

**_Asaki90, presen_****_tó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	9. Un Sueño

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no nos pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**Capitulo 9:** Un Sueño

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, la tarde estaba muy agradable para que ambos nos quedáramos dentro de la casa, por lo que empujo tu silla por el pasillo que da hacia el balcón de afuera, por donde se puede ver el inmenso lago que bordea la propiedad.

Coloco una silla a tú lado, acaricio tú mano y permanecemos en silencio; yo admirando la tranquilidad del paisaje y tú, en algún sitio de tú mundo interno.

Me relajé a consecuencia de la tranquilidad del lugar, lo último que recuerdo es que sentí la brisa meciendo nuestras ropas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida apoyada en tu hombro, pero al despertar veo el sol que está tiñendo el cielo de matices naranjas.

Sonrío volviéndome hacia ti y revuelvo tú cabello como tanto disfruto hacerlo.

— Perdona por haberme dormido… —me disculpé un tanto apenada—. ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño muy bonito —comienzo a contarte y de inmediato siento como se me sube el color de la cara—. En mi sueño habías despertado y estabas bien, estabas conmigo… —titubeé insegura sobre lo que estaba apunto de decir—. Construimos una bonita familia y teníamos un hijo que se parecía mucho a ti… tenía tus ojos y tú sonrisa, inclusive tú habías escogido ya su nombre.

Suspiro ruborizada aún contemplando tu expresión perdida.

— ¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo? —digo sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Supongo que sólo son deseos míos, ¿no es así? —te digo con una sonrisa mientras empujo la silla de vuelta dentro de la casa.

Aún tengo la imagen de mi sueño rondando por mi mente: Un pequeño con cabello rojo y rebelde me tiende los brazos y yo lo tomo entre mis brazos, sus ojos cafés chispean cuando encuentran los ojos de su padre, Seiya quien lo saluda con una inmensa sonrisa…

— Hola Koga.

* * *

**Princesa:** Ok, matenme xD... les pido disculpas por no publicar desde hace ¿un mes? no estoy segura, la verdad Suki y yo sufrimos un bloqueo mental y a mi me tocan las últimas viñetas (Por mandato se Suki e.e) y pues bueno nada de lo que intentaba escribir me gustaba ni me convencía, pero anoche Suki me dio la idea y hela aqui :3, ya se ya se ¿Qué tiene que ver Koga si estamos en el Tenkai Hen? bueno sólo se nos ocurrió además de que es bonito jaja, yo y mis argumentos. Me despido espero que les haya agradado, pronto daremos fin a esta serie de viñetitas, acepto sugerencias de algunas ideas para más viñetas ¡Gracias por leer!

**Suki:** Denme las gracias, la idea completa vino de mi, pero pues como le tocaba a Princesa, ella lo escribió todo -rie-. Nah, ya en serio xD. Espero que les haya gustado, pronto "Sueños Deseados" tendrá su actualización, gracias por la paciencia y disculpen la demora :)

.

.

.

**_Asaki90, presen_****_tó._**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	10. Un Beso

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**Capítulo 10:** Un beso

Se ha hecho de noche una vez más. Permanezco de pie, mirando el cielo estrellado por el ventanal de la sala. Por alguna extraña razón, la luna ha estado diferente estas últimas noches, la vista es hermosa ya que pareciera que ésta estaba muy cerca de la tierra.

Sin embargo, mirarla me produce una rara sensación que no se explicar.

Dejo mis pensamientos por un momento y volteo a verte; te encuentras sentado en el sillón donde te dejé, absorto de todo, quieto.

Me siento a tu lado y al apreciar tu cercanía comienzo a sentir nervios. Si, aún tienes esa cualidad de hacer que tu simple presencia me erice la piel, inclusive en el estado en que te encuentras.

Escucho tu respiración pausada pero fuerte y te observo embelesada.

Te extraño, en verdad me hace tanta falta tu sonrisa contagiosa, tus ojos llenos de vida… la calidez de tu voz.

¿Sabes? Siempre supe que era un tanto egoísta traerte aquí, lejos de todos tus amigos y para mí sola pero, no podía dejar tú cuidado en manos de nadie más, y a decir verdad no quería hacerlo.

Nadie cuestionó mi decisión porque sé que saben que tengo mis razones. Tal vez no era lo correcto, pero para mí lo era, ya que así como tú te has entregado en protegerme todos estos años, yo lo hago ahora en cuidarte… Y lo haré hasta el día en que te encuentres bien. Para mí no eres sólo un caballero de Athena, siempre has significado más que eso.

Acomodo un mechón de tu castaño y revuelto cabello y luego poso mi mano en tu mejilla.

La verdad si estuvieras de vuelta no sé si me atrevería a decirte todo esto…

Siempre te he querido Seiya y ahora lo único que deseo es que regreses, de la forma que sea, y que vuelvas a ser tú. Lo único que quiero es oír tu voz una vez más diciendo mi nombre…

Mi corazón comienza a latir de prisa, sin pensar más obedezco a lo que siento en esos momentos y deposito un beso en tus labios.

El instante no dura más que unos segundos pero me basta para temblar de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Seiya? —te llamo al notar que tus mejillas están rojas igual que las mías, pero no obtengo respuesta. Me pongo de pie de sopetón y mis manos comienzan a sudar—. _¡Dios mío! ¡S-Seiya se ha dado cuenta!_

No sé dónde meterme, así que sólo atino a salir a tomar aire al patio. Cuando logro calmarme un poco, regreso y te llevo a tu habitación, ya que es algo tarde y ambos necesitamos dormir. Te arropo con manos torpes debido a que recuerdo el beso y tu reacción una y otra vez.

Me dirijo a tu ventana para cerrar la cortina cuando soy consciente de nuevo de la luna; aquella sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo una vez más.

Desisto y cierro la cortina, te doy las buenas noches y beso tu frente.

Algo en mi interior me está alertando sobre lo que está por venir, así que voy a mi habitación, tomo mi diario y busco la primera página para escribir:

— _De Saori para Seiya_ —dejo el pequeño librito sobre mi mesa de noche con la esperanza de que si algo me sucede algún día encuentres el diario y sepas lo que viví contigo, qué me dediqué a ti y sobre todo que sepas lo mucho que te amo a través de mis letras.

* * *

**Princesa: **No! Totorito! se acabó! Fui la encargada de darle el fin a las viñetitas y espero que el final les haya gustado tanto como a mi, si tenía que poner un beso lo siento digo Saori tuvo oportunidad de besuquearse a Seiya muchas veces ¿np? digo estaban solitos, nadie los veía y Seiya pues no podía decir nada aunque sabemos que no se hubiera opuesto jeje. Muchas gracias por seguirnos a lo largo de esta historia y por sus reviews que nos alegran el día. Esperen más de nosotras porque vamos al ataque :) ¡Gracias por leernos!

**Suki:** Y bueno, le tocó a la princesa hacer las últimas viñetas de esta historia. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Les agradecemos mucho los reviews que nos dejaron todo el tiempo que esta historia en proceso. Veremos qué más escribimos las dos en esta cuenta o en la individual; pero esperen más de nosotras, más ahora que Omega tiene segunda temporada y nuestros bellos Seiya y Saori aparecerán más se supone; in other words, more material to fangirl with xD.

¡Los quiero! Gracias

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	11. Epílogo: En tu busca

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**DEDICÁNDOME A TI**

**Epílogo: **En tu busca

Dejo salir un grito ahogado debido al dolor que siento en mi pecho… Ahora que he vuelto a recuperar la consciencia, la punzada que siento en mi corazón es mucho más latente que cuando parecía estar en otra dimensión gracias a la maldición que Hades puso en mi cuando luchamos contra él y protegí a Athena…

— Ella no está bien… Saori… —articulo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Lagrimas caen de mis ojos debido a la angustia que siento al no poder percibir su cálido cosmos, y me niego a pensar lo peor—. Ella no puede estar… No…—intento borrar ese pensamiento de inmediato.

No queriendo estar más tiempo en esa silla en la que se me había confinado durante mucho tiempo, intento levantarme para salir en la búsqueda de Saori, pero al hacerlo sólo logro irme hacia atrás de nueva cuenta; mi cuerpo aún estaba débil.

Maldita sea, necesito encontrar a Saori, tengo… debo estar a su lado para protegerla… cuidarla…

Cuidar…

Ante la repentina aparición de aquella palabra en mi mente, una extraña sensación comienza a invadir mi cuerpo lentamente. No sé explicarlo a ciencia cierta, pero, algo dentro de mi me pide... me exige, que camine y entre a la casa, aquella que por alguna misteriosa razón me parecía raramente familiar.

Dejando aquel detalle menor a un lado intento levantarme nuevamente. Apoyo mis manos en los descansa brazos y con mucho esfuerzo me pongo de pie, logrando finalmente mantener el equilibrio que anteriormente me había sido imposible lograr. Miro de reojo la obscura casa y de manera tambaleante avanzo hacia ella, sosteniéndome de lo que pudiera para no caer.

Al verla con cuidado algo viene a mi mente. Esta casa…

— Es la casa de campo de Saori… —ya entiendo, así que… hemos estado aquí desde la batalla de Hades—. Supongo que fue… para ocultarnos de algún enemigo —susurro—. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

Con dificultad me adentré en la casa, apoyándome de la pared para poder cruzar los pasillos de la casa para no tropezar, lo cual de vez en cuando sucedía debido al poco uso de mis piernas en enorme lapso de tiempo. Más no importándome eso continúo con mi búsqueda… ¿De qué? No sé, sólo siento que en esta casa hay algo que tengo que encontrar, y estoy seguro de que cuando lo vea, sabré que eso es.

Después de cierta cantidad de tiempo llegó a una habitación, la cual me imagino debí estar utilizando yo, ya que siento muchísima familiaridad en ella.

No sabiendo cómo llego hasta la cama y me siento con un poco de dificultad, observo la habitación con cuidado y examino cada detalle de ella, continuando así con la búsqueda de aquel objeto que debo encontrar. Pero al recorrer el cuarto con la mirada la tristeza se apodera de mí, ya que aquel lugar gritaba la presencia de Saori por todos lados…

— Saori… —vuelvo a lamentar en susurros.

Me pongo nuevamente de pie con un poco más estabilidad y busco entre las cosas que hay en esa habitación. Revuelvo entre las sábanas de la cama, los cajones llenos de mantas de la cómoda de madera, las cuales me son extrañamente familiares, especialmente por esa suavidad que poseen…

Pero eso, no es lo que busco…

Salgo de la habitación continuo buscando, a través de la cocina, del comedor, pero sin mucho éxito. Llego a la sala y en ella veo algunas fotografías acomodadas sobre la chimenea, la mayoría son de Saori, pero algunas de ellas son mías o de los muchachos…

Mi cuerpo tiembla de solo ver el rostro sonriente de Saori en cada una de ellas, logrando así que la desesperación se apodere de mí.

— Saori… Saori… —la llamo con desespero, gastando fuerzas al hacerlo, pues sé que ella no está aquí, no está cerca, no la percibo.

Sollozo. Mis ojos comienzan a arderme de las inmensas ganas que tengo de llorar, pero decido soportarlo y continuar buscando por la casa mientras con cada torpe paso recorro los pasillos.

— ¡SAORI —grito con todas mis fuerzas y me desplomo en medio de la habitación a la que acabo de entrar.

Por no sé cuánto tiempo, me quedo tumbado en el piso con la respiración acelerada debido a la gran angustia que siento en mi corazón, el cual se intensifica cuando me doy cuenta de en qué lugar estoy…

La habitación de Saori…

¿Cómo puedo saberlo si nunca he estado aquí? Simple, su aroma me lo dice. Este lugar está impregnado con su esencia, con su inconfundible y agradable olor…

Me levanto con pesadez y con trabajo me siento en la cama que seguramente Saori ocupó durante nuestra estancia aquí. Mis ojos finalmente dejan salir varias lágrimas que desde hacía un rato luchaban por salir y recorrer mis mejillas. No podía evitarlo, el estar rodeado de su esencia… y no poder encontrarla me hacían sentir realmente mal, vacío.

Permito que mi ser llore por un largo rato, intentando pensar en dónde podría estar esa mujer que me tiene como loco detrás de ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola, amándola… pero nada llega a mi mente.

Pasado un rato seco las lágrimas que surcan mis mejillas y vuelvo a mi misión original, encontrar aquello que me llamaba inconscientemente, pero no siento nada más que la desesperación por encontrarla, porque sé que algo le ha pasado.

— ¿Dónde estás, princesa…? Saori…

No sabiendo qué más hacer en aquel sitio me dispongo a ponerme nuevamente de pie para continuar con la búsqueda, pero ya no del objeto, sino de ella… Tenía que encontrarla primero, lo demás sería después… Todo podía esperar, menos ella, y he de decir, que ni yo era capaz de hacerlo.

Verla era lo único que me ayudaría a sentirme vivo de nuevo…

De manera tambaleante me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia la puerta de la cómoda, pero algo logra detenerme. Vuelvo la mirada hacia atrás y es entonces que diviso un pequeño libro encima del buró de noche. Lo observo durante algunos segundos, curioso… ¿Sería eso?

Me encamino hacia él y como si algo me empujara y obligara, pretendo tomarlo, aunque sé que no debería revisar cosas ajenas, mucho menos si son de Saori.

Pero cuando lo abro es que sé que lo que estoy haciendo no está mal, pues la fina letra de Saori aparece en la primera hoja con un mensaje muy claro que leo en voz alta:

— De Saori para Seiya… —susurro, viendo con cuidado lo que en mis manos tenía. Empiezo a ojearlo y veo que todo está escrito con su perfecta caligrafía.

Finalmente logró llegar hasta la última página y vio que allí venía un escrito mucho más largo:

_Mi querido Seiya, si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que finalmente has recobrado la consciencia y al haberme estado buscando encontraste este pequeño diario._

_Te has de estar preguntando en dónde me encuentro en estos momentos y por qué es que te he dejado esto. Lamentablemente no puedo darte mi ubicación ni el por qué, pero te aseguro que estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por nada._

_Seiya, yo… realmente no sé cómo comenzar a decirte todo esto. Me es difícil. Creo que lo primero que debo decirte es, gracias. _

_Si, como lo lees. Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por todo lo que te has sacrificado, lo que has sufrido, sólo porque yo esté bien, porque Athena no sufra… De verdad me dolía verte así siempre, sufriendo pero, no puedo más que agradecerte por esa devoción y dedicación que poco a poco empezaste a tener conmigo, bueno… con la diosa._

_Y bueno, por toda aquella devoción que tenías hacia mí, digo… Athena… es que decidí hacerme cargo de ti. Ahora fue mi turno de cuidarte, de velarte, de protegerte, como jamás he podido hacer. Quería demostrarte con las mismas acciones, lo tan enormemente agradecida que estoy contigo. _

_Regresarte aquella… devoción._

_Por lo que, me dediqué a ti todo este tiempo, sólo fuimos tu y yo todos estos meses, los cuales me enseñaron muchas cosas. En verdad que los seres humanos son hermosos, mucho más maravillosos de lo que alguna vez llegué a pensar, de creer._

_Estos meses que estuvimos juntos Seiya, me di cuenta de muchas cosas también, una de ellas es que realmente he cambiado… y que ahora, me considero más humana que diosa, me sentí… me siento como una mujer ordinaria por primera vez en toda mi vida, y todo es gracias a ti, ya que… bueno … _

_Realmente no sé bien cómo explicarte qué es lo que haces para que yo me sienta así querido Seiya, pero definitivamente el que causa ese efecto en mi eres tú, y por tal motivo es que siento que por haberme dado ese regalo es que ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor, de permitirte vivir como un humano común y corriente._

_Seiya, por favor no me busques, yo hago esto porque así lo he querido. Me duele tener que separarme de ustedes, de ti, pero ya es hora de volver a la realidad. Espero sepas entenderme._

_Por favor, cuídate, y vive…_

— Atte. Saori Kido… —susurré, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de leer. ¿Era en serio? ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera pidiendo eso… dejar de buscarla? Era netamente imposible, no podía… necesito verla, sentirla cerca de mí para entonces ahora si poder decir que vivo una vida normal…

Porque sin ella la vida no merece ser llamada así…

Sólo por curiosidad me regreso a las primeras páginas y empiezo a leer lo que ella había escrito.

* * *

_**El día de hoy Seiya apretó levemente mi mano. Estoy muy feliz… No puedo esperar a que esté con nosotros de nuevo…**_

* * *

_**Hoy fue un día cansado, tuve que cargar a Seiya varias veces, pero no importa, estuvo acompañándome mientras plantaba unas flores, y de alguna manera… sentí que él disfrutaba estar ahí…**_

* * *

_**¡Le corté el cabello a Seiya! Espero no haberle hecho un mal corte, jajaja…**_

Al leer eso no pude evitar llevar mi mano hacia mi cabello, era cierto… se sentía de cierta forma un poco más corto de lo normal…

* * *

_**No puedo creer lo que hice… Simple y sencillamente no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Tengo que admitir que lo disfruté pero, oh cielos, ¡que Seiya nunca se entere…!**_

¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué me quiere ocultar…? Saori, ¿qué secreto te guardas?

* * *

_**Seiya finalmente se ha quedado dormido, y como siempre me quedo velando su sueño, esperando que a pesar de todo esté descansando bien… Me gusta pensar que al día siguiente despertará, pero procuro no hacerlo seguido porque me lastima…**_

— Saori…

* * *

_**El día de hoy fue muy especial, ya que… independientemente de habernos mojado un poco por la lluvia, algo bueno vino de ella, ¡y es que Seiya sonrió! Ahí están de nuevo esas señales… Sé que volverá algún día… Tengo fe en él.**_

* * *

_**A veces me maldigo por ser masoquista, mira que soñar todo aquello. Se lo conté a Seiya… y conociéndolo me habrá escuchado, pero dudo que recuerde con detalle lo que dije. Espero que no… no sabría cómo reaccionar ante aquello.**_

* * *

_**Finalmente me he atrevido… Pensé que jamás tendría el valor y hoy lo hice. Lo peor fue que… Seiya se dio cuenta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Por mi padre espero que no recuerde lo que pasó hoy… me sentiría muy avergonzada de ser así… **_

_**Pero, no me arrepiento, eso algo de lo que estoy segura… Si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría.**_

* * *

Cierro con cuidado el diario y lo dejo donde estaba. Mi flequillo cubre mis ojos, más la traviesa lagrima que se escapó de mis ojos pareció ignorar que buscaba que el mundo viera mi sufrimiento.

Me limpio la lagrima de mi ojo y me giro con brusquedad, olvidando lo inestable que estaba mi balance en ese momento y salí de la habitación de Saori. Estaba decidido a encontrarla, no importando cómo, lo haría… Había muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar…

— Te juro que te encontraré, Saori… No te librarás de mi…

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Ahora sí, se acabó señoras y señores. Espero que les haya gustado. Princesa, ¡surprise! Espero que te haya gustado cómo me quedó. Churunchunchun… no me mates si algo no te agradó Dx.

Para los que preguntan, no, no habrá otro epilogo, ya que de esto sigue el Tenkai Hen, por ende ya no hay necesidad de escribirlo. Esta historia se realizó con ese fin, llegar a este punto y unirlo con la película 5. Eso es todo.¡Nos vemos en alguna otra historia chicos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
